Translucide
by yochu
Summary: *One-Shot* Inconsistant, sans matière, inexistant…


**Résumé : **Inconsistant, sans matière, inexistant…

**Genre : **Angst

**Pairing : **Facile à deviner ^^ !

**Avertissement : **Rien de grave !

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Cette fic peut être considérée comme un miroir de Sens Interdits mais elle tient toute seule.

* * *

*********

**Translucide**

*******  
**

Transparent.

Tu passes devant moi sans même me jeter un regard. Auparavant j'avais le monopole de ton attention. Même si elle était rageuse, elle était présente. Tu es censé être notre Sauveur. Un messie sorcier. Tu te sacrifieras pour nous.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le sacrifice est déjà fait.

Tu frappes mon cœur pour chaque battement que tu perds. La mort en sursis plane au dessus de toi et l'agitation des alentours ne semble pas te toucher. Rien ne te touche. Tu es transparent et pourtant si lumineux, si omniprésent.

Je croyais avoir une destinée. Je pensais exister à travers quelqu'un mais je ne traverse plus tes orbes verts. Elles ne reflètent rien.

Je t'en veux. Je m'en veux. Il y a une telle facilité dans mon oubli. Dans le tien. Qu'elle ne peut être que factice. Nous laissons courir les questions muettes. Et je te croise, fier en apparence.

Je suis détruit mais tu l'es plus encore. Je veux tout effacer et recommencer. Pour reproduire les mêmes erreurs et éprouver cette extase de la culpabilité. Ce tiraillement intérieur tellement douloureux qu'il me manquerait si jamais il disparaissait.

Et toi, le veux-tu ?

Non, bien sûr, tu as des devoirs, tout le monde attend quelque chose de toi.

Même moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de supplier. Rien ne te touche et surtout pas moi.

Et si je t'atteignais, ce serait pour déplorer ton vide. Ce néant que rien ni personne ne parvient à combler. Je le sais pour avoir follement essayé.

D'autres ont tenté et ma jalousie n'était dirigée que contre ceux qui semblaient victorieux. Mais je ne suis pas le seul acteur.

Tu n'étais pas là non plus. Tu n'es plus là du tout.

Une coquille vaine qui survit par habitude. Ton sourire de façade me crispe et tes amis font semblant de ne rien voir.

Tu meurs et personne ne prépare d'éloge funèbre. Je m'en chargerais volontiers si jamais tu ne m'emportais pas avec toi.

J'essaye pourtant de m'extirper du gouffre mouvant de ces émotions mais ton ombre immobile m'y ramène irrémédiablement. Et ce rappel me désespère autant qu'il me réjouit. Tristesse masochiste.

Je t'ai quitté pour t'aimer davantage.

De loin.

Une attention boulimique me possède et si tu es plus translucide de jour en jour, je m'agite petit à petit. Peut être. L'espoir.

Soubresaut avant l'agonie. Sombre saut avant le trou noir.

Je m'agite car le désastre approche dangereusement. Ta disparition physique ne fera que couronner cette longue descente aux Enfers.

Ce calvaire indolent où la foule t'acclame pour un futur crime dont tu ne te remettras pas. Un meurtre qui finira par t'achever. Personne n'en sortira indemne mais aucun ne trébuche devant cette vérité.

La fatalité est sirupeusement mise de côté. Écartée car le simple souffle du découragement suffirait à ébranler ce château de cartes tremblant de peur.

Une communauté transie qui se dérobe derrière tes épaules affaiblies.

Et tu ne failliras pas. Tu préférerais mourir que de décevoir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu comptes faire. Pour ne plus jamais que l'on ne compte sur le Sauveur.

Tu es usé. Le monde t'a lessivé avant même que tu puisses le contempler.

Cette destinée que chacun t'enviait lorsqu'elle signifiait Renommée. Jalousie vite effacée dès que les responsabilités ont surgi.

Moi qui n'aie jamais voulu de rien. Paresse lymphatique de la noblesse de sang incarnée. Je voulais partager ce poids pour te soulager mais tu t'y accroches d'instinct.

Cet héritage te définit depuis ta naissance. Tu ne saurais vivre sans. Le diviser serait te dépouiller de ton existence toute entière.

Tu es condamné. Je ne peux pas te sauver.

Ne meurs pas.

Reviens.

Pour une heure. Une minute. Une seconde.

Sois à moi avant de sombrer.

...

Pitié.

* * *

_C'est court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire en cours :D ! Review ?_


End file.
